Deathstroke's Roanapur Gig
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: When an organization offers a one million dollar contract to kill Rock, the former Japanese businessman comes up with an idea to have the mercenary/assassin to make more money and keep his life in tact. But when the client finds out that Slade Wilson is backing out of the deal they send a group of mercenaries to collect a contract on Slade. Rated M, Please read and review!


Chapter 1: The Roanapur Job

(Opening A/N: Well, I've started to like Deathstroke and since there wasn't any Black Lagoon/Deathstroke Stories, I decided to take a stab at one. So here's the plot, Slade was offered $1 million to off Rock of Lagoon Company, when Slade decides to take the job, he then comes across the infamous Revy "Two Hands," but he decides to back out of the contract...the ones that put the contract on Rock send out a group of assassins to kill Slade and Lagoon company. Luckily it's going to take a lot more than a few assassins to kill Slade. Plus I really wanted to add another story to my Black Lagoon archive let alone prove people wrong that I am *NOT* a disgrace to the Black Lagoon fandom. Plus in this, Deathstroke is 100% Anti hero. Anywho, this story is rated M as usual for Blood and Gore, Strong Graphic Violence, Adult Language, Nudity, Drug and Alcohol use, and Strong Sexual Content. Plus the disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon or Deathstroke for they are rightfully owned by Rei Hiroe, and DC comics. So, without further ado, let's begin the bodycount.)

Slade was down two bullets in his Beretta 92F, he had his orange and black split colored mask off showing a man with gray hair along with a gray goatee having an eyepatch over his right eye, he knew that it would be more simple to kill off someone than just take a better offer from someone else.

"Damn, it's seems I'm out of options and my ammo is low." Slade said to himself, he knew that he was going to die if he didn't do something. But I'm getting way ahead of myself here. This is what happens at the end, let's say we go back to when Slade first took the job.

[Slade's secret hideout, two weeks ago…]

Slade has just returned to his hideout after a job in Somalia, there were pirates that were taking hostages along with having some high end weapons in tow. The client wanted no one to live pirates or hostage, and the payment was $750,000 U.S. currency. There was a cargo ship being held by the Somali pirates and in exchange for $2 million, they'll release the hostages. But, if the demands aren't met...then the pirates will execute a hostage every five minutes until their demands are met. The hostages were nothing more than expendable pieces of flesh and bone to the client that hired Slade's talent.

"I'm in position, waiting for further orders." Deathstroke said, hiding in the shadows.

"Leave no survivors." The client said over the earpiece that Slade wore, he then pulls out his sword and clings next to a low cover. That's when a Somali pirate decides to take a look at what was lurking in the shadows.

"I know someone is there, come out so I can kill you." The pirate said in a Somali accent, just then, the sword stabs through the chest of the pirate and Deathstroke made himself visible twisting the blade and blood began to pour out of the mouth of the pirate.

"It's such a shame that pirates don't put up much of a fight." Slade said as he pulled the sword out and decapitated the pirate adding insult to injury.

The headless corpse made a loud enough thud that it alerted the presence of another pirate, and it turns out that Slade was itching for a good fight. Slade then pulls out a Beretta 92F and cocks it. Slade aims the pistol at the AK-47 wielding thug and curls his finger around the trigger squeezing it sending a bullet through the pirate with a direct headshot as blood and brain along with the bullet exited out the other side of the head where the bullet entered. He then began to head for the hostages, but this was going to be a bit tricky. The pirates were holding the hostages and Slade needed to make sure that both the pirates along with the hostages were killed.

"If anyone is still alive, please respond." The Somali pirate captain said, slade then picked up the two way radio and answered him.

"My client has asked me to eliminate the hostages along with your crew, and right now, I'm going to fulfill that contract." Slade said as he crushed the radio and headed to the bridge.

The ship was crawling with pirates armed with Russian Kalashnikovs (or AK-47s) and German Heckler And Koch (MP5Ks at best) The mercenary knew that he was going to have so much fun with the pirates, and he could use a little bit more firepower for the job. After surveying the scene, Slade then pulls out a foot long, thin piece of steel wire, in fact he was planning on using a garrote. After finding some nearby cover, Slade waited for a patrolling pirate to draw close so he can kill him.

One pirate drew close to the orange and black suited mercenary and he foolishly came to where Slade was hiding, and he slips the garrote around the pirate's neck choking him to death and the wire cut through the skin causing the carotid arteries to be severed. As soon as the pirate was dead, Slade picked up the AK-47 and checked to see how much ammo was in the rifle, luckily there was a full clip, he also took a couple of loaded clips in case he ran out.

"If anyone is still alive, report back to the bridge on the double." Said the captain over the P.A.

This just puts a smile on Slade's face he knew that it'd be like shooting fish in a barrel if all the surviving pirates along with the hostages were on the bridge, he could finish the job easily and get the payment for it as well.

"It seems the captain has just called the rest of his crew to the bridge. I'm going to eliminate everyone." Slade said to his contact.

"Understood, and remember, no survivors." The contact replied, Slade then cocked the rifle and made his way to the bridge.

He then places a small amount of C-4 on the door and got out of the blast radius. As soon as the C-4 went off, the captain knew that the metahuman mercenary was coming for the kill.

"You guys stay here and guard the hostages, I will take care of this Personally." The captain said as he picked up a PKM light machine gun.

But Slade was just waiting for the captain at the right time, he stabs the sword through the captain's skull killing him, and his corpse dropped to the ground. He then sheaths the sword and equips the AK-47. The remaining pirates aimed their guns at the mercenary but they were too slow to fire, Slade squeezes the trigger sending a full clip of 5.56 mm rounds through the pirates and the hostages as well killing them in a blood and gore bath that splattered all over the floor and on the walls as well. The job was almost one there was one hostage that was still alive and he tried to crawl out of harm's way. Slade then pulls out his sidearm and points it straight at the back of the guy's head, he then squeezes the trigger sending a bullet to the back of his head killing him. Now the job was done, Slade called his contact to let him know that the pirates along with the hostages were killed.

"The job is done, has the payment been wired to my account?" Slade asked, and the payment of $750,000 was wired to Slade's offshore account.

[Now back to the topic at hand…]

When Slade saw an assassination contract for $1 million was up for grabs, he decided to take it the first chance he got. He was flipping his survival knife in his hand while checking out the information on the target. The target was a former Japanese businessman who goes by the name of "Rock." His real name however, is Rokuro Okajima.

"What makes you so special for assassination?" Slade asked, he then kept reading on the information until he decided to take the contract.

For Slade, this could be the easiest $1 million contract he could ever ask for…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, I know that this might be a bit short, but here's the dealio, I like to experiment with some of the things that I use, in fact, I'm still trying to think of who's putting a contract on Rock so for me along with you guys, I'm still in the dark. If you like to drop an idea, or if you'd like to see something (Besides doing a Rock/Revy lemon, because that's lying to myself, and there's no solid proof) then feel free to leave it in a review! Plus as always, faves and/or follows are always optional and it proves that you want to see more of this! Plus if anyone's going to ask for updates, I understand, all I ask for is a bit of time. I'm also writing other projects so give me some time and I'll see what I can do. And until the next update, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!) 


End file.
